Character Help
So, looks like you're having a bit of trouble eh? Well you've come to right place! This whole page is made for people JUST like you! |-| Help with Claims={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- If you're having a bit of trouble understanding the claims, then read through this section of the page. Hopefully after you read this section you'll understand about claims 100% better then you did before! :D *1.Creating a claim First, to create a claim you need to make a character claim page. Don't know how? Don't worry, no ones going to get mad at you. It's very simple, when you make your page for your character. Instead of typing the character name, you type this: Forum Claiming: (Insert character name here) Then the admins will know that your character is in the claims and it won't be missed! Don't get mad at yourself for not knowing ;). *2.Getting your claim noticed. Second, you need to get the admins to notice your claim. But you don't know how/you don't want to be pushy. It's alright to ask the admins for help, they're all nice and won't get mad at you. If you're on chat and an admin is on, just ask them if they could check out your character. If they don't answer you they're probably gone, or looking at your character page. So just wait a little bit and then see if they reply on chat or check out your character page. They most likely left a comment on your character page to let you know what to change. *3. Your claim isn't good enough Third, your claim isn't good enough. NONSENSE! No one's claim is horrible or not good enough. Every claim is good! It's just a diamond that hasn't been brought to it's full beauty! If you think your claim isn't good enough, then you're forgetting what I said up there. It's a diamond just waiting to become fully beautiful! The admins can help you with anything you need on your claim, they won't be harsh about it and will simply let you know what needs to be done to make it a fully beautiful diamond. Your ideas are golden, but you're probably not typing them the way you think. If you think your ideas are rubbish, they're not! So don't get down in the dumps, just come ask one of the admins to help you. . . . . . . . END OF SECTION 1 |-| Help with Writing={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- You're having a bit of trouble trying to write eh? Don't know what to say or don't know how to say it right? Don't worry. This section will help you break through that tough writers shell and bring out the writer who can write with ease! *1.Don't steal ideas First, You should NEVER steal someone else's idea, they probably worked very hard to get that idea and then poof you come along and swipe it away. You shouldn't ever do that. *2.Make sure you spell right. Second, U should always spel rite(Example). No one wants to be reading your character page and see this: She ran away and waz lik. "Omg! go away from me!" And then she waz lik. "Ur mean! get away!." Understand what I'm saying? If you spell right and know how to spell words then people won't have trouble with your character page and will be able to understand it better, and your character might just win the character of the month ;). If you're having trouble finding out how a word is spelled, then this website is good for you: http://dictionary.reference.com/ *3. Make sure your character page is long. Third, Your character page should be nice and long with a lot of details. It's good to have a long detailed page. That way when people check out your character page they'll be able to know the character better and actually feel like they know the character in real life. It's better then a short undetailed character page. Because if you have a page like that, then no one is going to want to check it out. If you don't think you can make a character page or know how, don't worry. The admins are here to help. If you want to check out one of their character pages for ideas on how to make yours detailed and what you should include that's fine. But remember. DO NOT STEAL IDEAS. END OF SECTION 2 |-| Help with Creative Ideas={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- | So, you're having trouble coming up with ideas eh? Do not worry. After you read this section you should be able to come up with amazing creative ideas on the spot! *1. Make sure to think it through. When you're making up a creative idea, or any idea. You should think it out, one of the best ways is too think of the end of the idea and then work back words from that. How did the character get there? What happened to them before they got there? Was there anyone around? Why did they get there? you need to think back words. If you think you can't do it. Then read this list and try it out: *Think of the ending of your idea. Make sure it's logical. *Think of how your character got there. Make sure your character got there by doing something and they didn't just appear there. *Think of why your character is there. Make sure to have something of their past that might of caused them to be there. *Think of if in their childhood something happened for them to be there. Make sure that it's a good or bad thing that happened to them in there past, not just something normal like they broke their arm. If you follow that list I'm sure you'll be able to make a good character, if not then just try it again and make sure you followed the list exactly. *2. Do not use the same idea. If you have a good idea, congrats! But don't keep using it for every character. Because it's a creative idea. Meaning that you made it up for that time and that place. If you keep using it for every character you make, then the idea is going to die out and no one is going to like your character because they know that it's just like all the others. And you might even stop liking your own character. *3. Make sure to write down ideas. Whenever you're watching a show or listening to a song, or maybe you're watching a movie or outside or driving. Something you see/hear might trigger an idea in your head. I know its happened to me a couple of times. It's good to write down or keep thoughts for ideas for your characters. Though you shouldn't copy the idea exactly. Because then someone would see that its been used if they know what it is, like if you were watching Danny Phantom and you wanted your character to be like that were they got into an accident and got ghost powers, then someone would know that you got it from Danny Phantom. Instead, you should switch up the idea. Make it more, of your own. Like instead of that idea up there. You could do something like this: Your character was kidnapped by a group of bandits, but they were monsters in disguise. And they made your character drink this strange orange drink and then left your character in the alley way. Your character then started to feel very strange and then they got ghost powers. I know it's not the best detailed but this isn't a character page. Now, you see what I did? I changed the idea, instead of copying the idea all the way. I changed it up and only took out one thing. My character only got ghost powers, but the rest I made up. So make sure you fix your ideas before you write them down, because you might realize or someone else might realize that its the exact same as another idea. . . END OF SECTION 3 |-| Help with Character Pages={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- So, you need help with your character page eh? No worry! After reading this section you should understand how to make a great! character page! :D *1. Make sure it looks good First, Character Pages are all about style right? Pfft, no. But it should look at least good, when people come onto your character page they don't want to see a plain old boring page. They want to see something different, but not to different. You should make sure that your character page looks great! Make sure things are put in the right spots and make sure that you section everything. Like if you're making a new subject on the page(Example): Personality You need to put the header 2. That way people will be able to find it easily and the page won't be one big paragraph. You need to section things and space things out. Orelseitwilllooklikethis. You don't want it to be all clumped together. *2. Follow Rules Second, there are rules you must follow while making your character page. Do NOT break any rules while making your page! That is the number one thing while doing anything on this wiki. If you follow the rules and your character page is 100% Un-Rule broken then nothing will be wrong and you won't have to worry! Also, make sure to follow the picture rule. We don't and others don't want any Pornographic images on your character page. One: it's not right. Two: There are kids who come on wikia and might come across this wiki and most likely come across your character page. Third: You shouldn't even have it on your character page in the first place. NO EXCEPTIONS. *3. Use Templates Third, Use templates! They're a great way to make your character page great! they can make it easy for others and you to look at your character page without getting lost or being confused. Let them know if it's still in work and also you can have a character info box too so they can see your characters picture and their info also! It's a great way also for the admins to look around your page too, also. It could help your character become character of the month also ;). END OF SECTION 4 | Category:Help Page Category:Cutefairy78